Three of Swords: Reversed
by Pepparine
Summary: Bunga lelabah biru memang sudah ia dapatkan, namun ia punya tujuan lain. Bukan untuk berjalan di bawah hangatnya sinar matahari. Semua demi cintanya, kelopak merah delimanya yang mulai berguguran oleh permainan waktu dan takdir. Namun ini bukan pertama kali Muzan melawan takdir, Dan tidak akan menjadi yang terakhir.


Bunga lelabah biru memang sudah ia dapatkan, namun ia punya tujuan lain. Bukan untuknya berjalan di bawah hangatnya sinar matahari. Semua demi cintanya, kelopak merah delimanya yang mulai berguguran oleh permainan waktu dan takdir.

Namun ini bukan pertama kali Muzan melawan takdir,

Dan tidak akan menjadi yang terakhir.

.

.

.

.

**Three of Swords: Reversed**

Pepparine – Muzan/Tanjirou

2020

**Disclaimer – Kimetsu no Yaiba milik Koyoharu Gotouge**

.

.

.

.

Yang dinanti sedari ratusan- hampir ribuan tahun, kini telah sampai di tangan Sang Makhluk Paling Sempurna. Tinggal satu langkah lagi menuju ribuan langkah lain di bawah sinar matahari yang ia sangat rindukan. Satu tangkai bunga legendaris itu cukup untuk ia sendiri, mungkin jika egoisme miliknya meraja, lelabah biru itu mungkin sudah ia telan habis. Namun Muzan punya kepentingan lain.

Sesal tiada tara ia mengenal yang namanya cinta. Makhluk sempurna seperti dirinya, harusnya tak punya kapasitas untuk membendung rasa yang sangat– _manusia_. Berbeda dengan kekasihnya yang kini terkulai lemas di ranjang. Cinta menjadi suatu hal yang berharga; sebuah ideologi yang ia terapkan sehari-hari.

Sembilan ratus tahun yang lalu, Muzan lah yang terbaring tak berdaya diatas _futon_ empuk di kamar pribadinya. Telinga kebas mendengar ucapan-ucapan belas kasihan dari berbagai indvidu. Yang ia kenal maupun tidak. Kedua kakinya muak terlalu sering dibaringkan, jarang digunakan. Yang ia mau hanya hidup layaknya orang lain, memiliki kesempatan yang sama layaknya orang lain.

Setiap hari ia hanya melewati penderitaan demi secerca harapan untuk melihat hari esok.

Setelah dirinya bermetamorfosa menjadi _oni_, semua seakan tergapai dengan mudah. Nyawa menjadi suatu hal yang murah. Layaknya permen loli yang tinggal dibuang kala kau bosan.

Selama ratusan tahun, pemahaman ini tidak pernah berubah. Muzan dapat dengan mudah memenggal, membunuh siapapun tanpa harus merasa iba. Telah ia saksikan maju dan runtuhnya berbagai peradaban, mencicipi semua hal yang manusiawi dan yang non-manusiawi. Menjalin tali merah ratusan kali. Dari ratusan tahun itupun ia tak pernah punya kemauan untuk memahami cinta – rasa yang ia cap terlalu manusiawi.

'Terlalu abstrak'. Muzan benci hal-hal yang tidak ia pahami. Struktur tubuh manusia, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kuku kaki ia pelajari betul-betul. Cara kerja organ dalam penting; otak dan jantung telah ia riset ribuan kali. Mencoba mencari jawaban dari apa yang hilang ketika manusia berubah menjadi iblis, sehingga merenggut kebebasan mereka dibawah sinar matahari.

Ribuan literatur ia tuntaskan, hanya catatan dokter pribadinya (yang ia bunuh) yang punya jawaban.

Bunga bakung lelabah biru.

Sebuah bunga yang hanya tercatat di legenda, disampaikan dari mulut ke mulut orang-orang pedesaan. Hanya tampak wujudnya di lukisan-lukisan tradisional. Bunga dengan kelopak sewarna langit dan lautan luas. Kontras dengan warna merah dan hitam yang memenuhi kegiatan sehari-harinya.

Muzan yang sedari tadi menatap tabung reaksi kosong di depannya kini beralih pergi. Meninggalkan setangkai bunga legenda di atas meja dan beranjak keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Langkah tegap dan pastinya diarahkan ke kamar pribadinya, (yang kini sudah tidak pribadi) untuk melihat kondisi kekasihnya.

Semua dinding kekejaman di hatinya runtuh secara perlahan ia mengenal Kamado Tanjirou. Insan paling baik hati di dunia. Manusia dengan sentuhan dan lakon paling lembut. Tanganya diangkat untuk memutar gagang besi di depannya. Pintu terbuka, menunjukkan sesosok manusia dengan rambut coklat gelap dan ujung-ujungnya yang kemerahan, bersandar pada bantal besar di belakangnya sembari membaca buku.

"Tanjirou"

Yang terpanggil memalingkan kepala ke arah suara, wajah masih tersemyum lembut, seakan tidak merasa kesakitan sama sekali, seakan berpaling dari kenyataan. Muzan menarik kursi kecil mendekat lalu duduk di sebelah ranjang yang muat untuk dua orang itu.

"Ya?"

Jari jemari panjangnya berpindah dari _frame_ ranjang, beralih menyapih poni Tanjirou yang kini panjangnya sudah mencapai bahunya yang terkulai. Tanjirou balas mendekap hangat tangan Muzan di pipinya, mengelusnya lembut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Ada yang sakit?"

Kutukan pemburu _oni_ tentang tanda di bagian tubuh mereka memang benar adanya. Tanjirou salah satunya yang menjadi pemikul kutukan. Beranjak dewasa menjadi peringatan bahwa kematian sudah di penghujung mata. Tanjirou kini genap 24 tahun, masih banyak yang seharusnya orang seumurannya bisa lakukan. Namun takdir memang kejam, dan dia bersengkongkol dengan waktu.

Tanjirou memalingkan wajahnya seketika ia mendengar pertanyaan yang membuatnya jenuh di telinga. Ratusan kali ia dengar pertanyaan itu dari mulut Muzan. Ia balik-baik saja.

Harapnya begitu.

Tanjirou menarik tangan dingin Muzan dari pipinya. Memegangnya lembut dengan kedua tangannya diatas selimut putih yang bergelung. Sembari tersenyum, pandangannya kembali diarahkan kepada kekasihnya yang seribu tahun lebih tua itu.

"Baik-baik saja seperti biasa. Ada apa Muzan?"

Kepalanya disandarkan ke bantal lebih dalam, hari ini terasa lebih melelahkan dari sebelumnya, tetapi Tanjirou harus tetap tersenyum. Hatinya lega begitu melihat pasangannya membalas dengan tersenyum kecil. Muzan memotong jarak lalu menciumnya lembut di bibir. Setelah bertahun bersama, hal-hal kecil yang manusiawi kembali ke diri Muzan. Tanjirou senang bahwa usahanya tidak sia-sia.

Memanusiakan yang bukan manusia.

"Aku mungkin menemukan penawar untuk kutukan tandamu itu. Bunganya, aku menemukan bunganya."

Mata Tanjirou melebar. Bunga bakung lelabah berwarna biru. Bunga legendaris yang entah sebenarnya ada atau tidak, kini ada di tangan Muzan. Bunga yang dikenal dapat membersihkan seseorang dari kutukan itu tergeletak diatas meja kerja Muzan, masih segar. _''penghapus kutukan.'' _Batin Tanjirou dalam hati.

Sejujurnya, Tanjirou tak mau diselamatkan.

Tepat di tengah malam ini, ia akan bertambah tua. 14 juli esok hari akan menjadi titik di jam kehidupannya berputar ke arah 25 tahun.

_(Mereka bilang pada kami yang memiliki tanda,_

_"umur 25 tahunmu akan menjadi penentu"_

_Yang bertahan adalah yang paling beruntung.)_

Tanjirou tidak pernah takut akan kematian. Ia lebih takut pada alam yang nanti akan membebankan seluruh kewajibannya pada orang lain. Namun semuanya mengabur ketika ia menjalin hubungan dengan musuh sehidup sematinya. Secerca harapan berhasil ia gapai, serpihan pecahan manusia di dalam diri Muzan masih ada untuk diselamatkan. Kematian menjadi suatu hal yang biasa untuk Tanjirou yang kini tugasnya sudah selesai.

Muzan izin pamit, kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Sebelum ia beranjak membuka pintu, Tanjirou memanggilnya. Suara selembut sutra yang menenangkan hati.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Muzan terlihat mematung. Memang hanya sekelibat, namun sukses kembali membawa senyum kecil di wajah pucatnya.

"aku tahu."

_(aku juga, Tanjirou)_

Dan pintu pun kembali tertutup rapat.

.

.

.

.

Tanjirou kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya kedalam ranjang. Buku di pahanya kini telah berpindah ke meja nakas di sebelahnya. Kamarnya redup temaram dengan lampu pijar bersinar jingga. Jujur, kepalanya pening setengah mati, sama seperti kemarin dan hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia belum sempat kembali berkabar dengan rekan-rekan lamanya. Terakhir kali ketika Nezuko mengirimkannya surat, tentang ucapan terimakasih atas hadiah pernikahannya dengan Zenitsu.

Matanya mengabur ke langit-langit. Kembali mengingat hari pernikahannya. Ya, ia menikah dengan Muzan sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu. Sebuah usaha untuk meredakan peperangan antar makhluk dan usaha memanusiakan yang bukan manusia. Pernikahan mereka diselenggarakan secara tertutup, hanya Nezuko dan iblis bulan atas yang boleh hadir.

Mengalihkan pandangan ke meja nakas, beberapa buku tentang medis bertumpuk di sebelah lampu pijar. Mengingatkannya kembali ke ulang tahunnya yang ke-23. Tahun itu menjadi titik balik untuk Tanjirou. Ia mulai sering keluar masuk kamar mandi, muntah darah. Tahun itu juga menjadi titik balik bagi seorang Kibutsuji Muzan. Cinta yang ia anggap sia-sia kembali tumbuh secara perlahan.

Samar-samar ia mengingat perbincangannya dengan Muzan di ranjang sehabis memadu kasih. Tanjirou bertanya kenapa kekasihnya membiarkannya hidup.

_Muzan memandang mata merah delima Tanjirou dalam-dalam. Lalu mendekapnya hangat. Wajahnya diistirahatkan di atas pucuk kepala Tanjirou, menghirup aromanya._

_"Kematian selalu menjadi harta terbaik milik makhluk yang fana. Seperti dirimu._

_Dan aku tak bisa merenggut itu."_

Bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengalir tipis dari mata Tanjirou. Setahun yang lalu, hal itu terdengar seperti cemoohan dari makhluk 'paling sempurna'. Yang senang memainkan takdir dan tidak tergubris oleh waktu. Kini sadarlah ia bahwa cinta juga dapat membuatmu iri hati, seperti Muzan yang menginginkan kematian setelah ratusan tahun hidup dan berputar di tempat yang sama. Tanjirou mencintainya, sungguh. Ia berbisik pada kalbu yang rela melepas ruh nya pergi, pada malam yang tak berujung ia mengucapkan maaf dan selamat tinggal.

Air mata masih mengalir, tetapi senyum tercipta di wajah pucatnya.

.

.

.

.

Muzan menyibukkan diri di depan meja kerjanya. Tangan lugas mencampur berbagai macam substansi yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Tubuhnya fokus meracik obat dari kelopak bunga berwarna biru yang selama ini ia cari khasiatnya untuk bisa berjalan dibawah sinar matahari. Walaupun terihat fokus, pikirannya mengabur kemana-mana. Kembali ke Tanjirou yang masih terkulai lemas diantara kain-kain putih yang menyelimutinya.

Seharusnya bunga ini sudah ia telan bulat-bulat. Namun untuk apa bisa berjalan di bawah paparan sinar matahari kalau kau sudah punya satu untuk digenggam dan didekap erat? Muzan tak peduli jika pagi hingga sore hari bukanlah kawannya.

Ia punya sudah punya kehangatan yang ia cari-cari selama ini hanya berjarak satu ruang dari tempatnya ia berdiri sekarang.

Tabung reaksi itu menyala biru terang menyalak, lalu meredup menjadi sebening air putih. Racikan itu ia pindahkan ke gelas kaca, siap diminum.

Muzan pergi membawa gelas itu langsung menuju kamar yang gunakan bersama pasanganya bertahun ini. Pintunya diketuk tapi tidak ada jawaban. Pintunya lalu dibuka, terlihat Tanjirou terlelap dengan sisa air mata yang sudah mengering. Muzan meletakkan gelas kaca itu di atas meja nakas, dirinya kembali menarik kursi kecil untuk duduk.

"Tanjirou. Bangunlah"

Pipi kekasihnya dielus lembut, tetapi Tanjirou tak kunjung bangun. Muzan kembali mencoma memanggilnya dari alam bawah sadar namun tidak ada respons. Jarinya langsung dialihkan ke leher, berusaha mencari nadi.

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya Muzan berdoa kepada tuhan.

Nadinya masih ada, lemah namun. Muzan merangkul Tanjirou naik ke bahunya, tangannya mengusap pipi kekasihnya lembut sembari membuka mulutnya dengan ibu jari, membuat jalan untuk penawar itu masuk. Muzan meminum habis penawarnya, lalu mencium Tanjirou dalam.

Bak putri tertidur dalam dongeng, ia berharap Tanjirou juga akan bangun dan menyambutnya dengan senyumnya yang paling tulus.

.

.

.

.

_Jika kita bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya,_

_Akankah aku memiliki kesempatan untuk mencintaimu lebih baik?_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Halo! Akhirnya nge-publish lagi, dan akhirnya kibutan.

Maaf serasa terburu-buru isinya, kalau bisa inginnya dirombak ulang semua tapi apadaya sedang demam :")

Judulnya berasal dari kartu tarot; Three of Swords dengan posisi terbalik atau reversed. Arti yang kuambil dari kartu tarot terbalik ini, diambil dari bacaannya yang terakhir;

**Tak bisa melepaskan.**

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca fanfiksi ini!

Jumpa lagi nanti denganku di side-story Kembang Api Fana , ya! :D

Peppa


End file.
